Lil Meow Meow - Yoonmin
by Celestaeal
Summary: Yoongi adalah kucing berjenis Havana Brown. Tidak seperti teman-teman kucingnya yang aktif kesana kemari, Yoongi adalah kucing pemalas, dia lebih memilih untuk bergelung diam menikmati waktu santai. Hari-hari Yoongi monoton. Tapi, sejak pemiliknya membawa bayi kucing lucu, hidup Yoongi total berubah. Cat!AU / Min Yoongi x Park Jimin / Yoonmin / BTS
1. Here Kitty, Come Kitty!

Yoongi adalah kucing berjenis _Havana Brown._

Tidak seperti teman-teman kucingnya yang aktif kesana kemari, Yoongi adalah kucing pemalas, dia lebih memilih untuk bergelung diam menikmati waktu santai.

Pemilik Yoongi―Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook adalah pasangan kekasih yang tinggal bersama di apartemen tengah kota. Hari-hari Yoongi monoton, mengeong untuk meminta makan, tidur, dan menonton pemiliknya bermesraan.

Tapi sejak pemiliknya yang Yoongi panggil sebagai Ayah Tae membawa bayi kucing lucu berjenis _exotic shorthair,_ hidup Yoongi total berubah.

Karena bayi kucing itu membuat Yoongi merasakan perasaan lain dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

Perasaan untuk mengawini bayi kucing itu, membuat si kucing lucu menjadi pasangannya.

* * *

.

 **Lil Meow Meow**

 **Yoonmin Fanfiction**

 **© celestaeal**

.

* * *

Namanya Jimin.

Nama yang lucu, selucu wajahnya.

Pertama kali Yoongi melihat Jimin saat ayah Tae membawa tas hewan berwarna kuning lembut memasuki apartemen. Yoongi mengeong pelan dan seketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh bunda Kookie, pasangan ayah Tae. (Yoongi lebih suka memanggilnya bunda meskipun pasangan ayah Tae adalah lelaki, karena Yoongi pernah mengintip mereka berhubungan badan dimana bunda Kookie menjerit di bawah ayah Tae.)

Yoongi mengeong, menatap tas hewan kuning yang mengeluarkan bau kucing asing. Badan Yoongi tegang, ekornya mengibas was-was melihat tas kuning itu. Tapi Jungkook yang menggelitik kuping belakangnya membuat Yoongi rileks kembali.

"Yoongi, lihat daddy bawa teman baru untuk Yoongi!" Seru Taehyung ceria.

Yoongi tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya mengibaskan ekornya ke kanan ke kiri perlahan-lahan.

"Namanya Jimin, Yoongi. Dia masih bayi, jaga baik-baik ya?" Kali ini Jungkook bersuara, mengusak bawah dagu Yoongi yang membuat kucing berbulu hitam itu mendengkur senang.

Padahal dalam hatinya Yoongi sudah mendecih tidak senang. Bayi itu merepotkan, tahu!

Yoongi mengeong keras, protes. "Miaw!"

Tapi rupanya Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggap Yoongi mengeong karena senang. Taehyung bersemangat membuka pintu tas, tangannya merogoh masuk dan hati-hati mengeluarkan hewan kecil di dalamnya.

"Tadaaa!"

Yoongi baru saja bersiap mengumpat, tapi umpatannya tertahan di lidah. Sebaliknya, Yoongi justru mengeong lemah, terpesona.

"Meow?"

Mata Yoongi berbinar melihat sosok kucing kecil yang di angkat oleh Taehyung. Bayi kucing itu ternyata sangat manis, wajahnya lucu dan imut sekali degan bulu lembut berwarna coklat dan putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang berwajah sangar dan berbulu hitam.

Yoongi mengeong, menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah di pelukan Jungkook. Pria itu mengerti, menurunkan Yoongi dari dekapannya. Yoongi melangkah mendekati Taehyung, kaki depannya terangkat berusaha memanjat kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh, menurunkan bayi kucing kecil yang menatap sekitarnya takut-takut di dekat Yoongi.

"Nah Yoongi, ini Jimin. Jimin, ini Yoongi. Salam kenal." Taehyung mengusap kepala kedua kucingnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook mengamati. Kedua manusia itu berpikir bahwa Yoongi akan bermain-main dengan si kucing kecil. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat pasangan kekasih itu kompak menjerit.

"Astaga! Yoongiii!"

Jeritan itu disebabkan karena Yoongi yang menyergap si kucing kecil, memenjarakan si kecil di bawahnya untuk dia kawini.

Astaga―Yoongi.

.

* * *

.

Jimin mengerut takut di box tidurnya.

Ini malam pertamanya di tempat asing. Biasanya dia tidur beralaskan plastik kasar di _pet shop_ , tapi sekarang dia bergelung membentuk bola di bantal empuk yang lebar. Tapi bukannya merasa nyaman, Jimin merasa takut karena tidak terbiasa.

"Halo."

Jimin tersentak. Kepalanya mengintip malu-malu sisi box tidurnya. Disana ada kucing berbulu gelap yang tadi membuatnya terkejut. Jimin berkedip melihat baik-baik wajah si kucing yang ternyata tampan.

"Ha―halo." Jimin mengeong lirih.

"Yoongi." Kata kucing hitam itu datar.

"Uh, halo Yoongi hyung." Jimin mengulang perkataannya, kucing kecil itu menggulung dirinya lebih erat. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang meloncat naik ke box tidurnya.

"Hyung?"

Jimin mengeong pelan, mengerut ketakutan. Jimin pikir Yoongi akan melakukan hal yang tadi, punggungnya masih sakit ditimpa badan Yoongi yang lebih besar. Tapi rupanya yang Yoongi lakukan adalah tiduran di belakang Jimin, menempelkan badan kecil Jimin separuh memeluknya.

"H―hyung…" Jimin terbata.

Yoongi menggeliyat pelan, menyamankan posisinya memeluk Jimin.

"Ssst.. Tidurlah." Bisik Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti setelah Yoongi berbisik dan memeluk hangat badannya, Jimin langsung merasa ngantuk.

Malam itu Jimin tertidur pulas di pelukan Yoongi.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi.

Yoongi dan Jimin ditinggal di apartemen berdua.

Yoongi menjemur diri di sebelah jendela, memperhatikan Jimin yang terdiam di kaki sofa. Kucing kecil itu masih belum membiasakan diri, dia duduk membola yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Yoongi menguap, menggeliyat pelan dari tempatnya berjemur.

"Jimin, sini."

Kuping coklat Jimin bergerak halus, matanya yang polos memandang Yoongi berkedip-kedip. Yoongi menguap lagi, menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

"Kemari, chubs." Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat ekor Jimin bergerak antusias kala dia memanggil si kecil dengan sebutan chubs.

Jimin bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil mendekati Yoongi lalu terduduk di sampingnya.

Yoongi menggeram pelan, tapi cukup membuat si bayi kucing terlonjak.

"Aduh, jangan begitu. Sini ikuti aku. Rentangkan tanganmu seperti ini." Yoongi merentangkan tangannya lebih lebar lagi. Jimin mengikuti yang lebih tua.

Yoongi tersenyum gemas. Jimin lucu sekali. Paw-nya sangat mungil dibanding miliknya.

"Sini, lebih dekat, kau tidak bisa merasakan mataharinya." Yoongi menggigit bagian belakang leher Jimin, mengangkat kucing kecil itu dengan mudah.

"Miaw―hyung!" Jimin mengeong kaget, suaranya melengking yang membuat Yoongi gemas setengah mati. Yoongi meletakkan Jimin di bagian yang terkena sinar matahari, kemudian _Havana brown_ itu tiduran di samping Jimin.

"Chubs lucu sekali, sih?" Yoongi menjilati kuping Jimin, membuat si kecil mendengkur senang.

"Chubs?" Jimin tertatih bertanya saat dirinya terlalu fokus menikmati jilatan Yoongi.

"Iya, chubs. Panggilan sayang dari hyung." Yoongi menjawab santai, menggigiti pucuk kuping Jimin.

"Sa―sayang? Yoongi hyung sayang Jimin?" Jimin menelengkan kepala, kupingnya terlepas dari gigitan Yoongi.

"Jimin mau disayang, hyung?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi ekornya yang lebat bergerak-gerak antusias.

"Jimin?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, menjilat pipi chubby Jimin.

"Ma-mau, hyung." Jimin mengeong senang. Si kecil itu menduselkan kepalanya manja ke bawah dagu Yoongi.

"Anak pintar. Jadi, pacar hyung ya, chubs?" Yoongi menjilati pucuk kepala Jimin sayang. Jimin memejamkan mata sambil mengeong lemah.

"Pacar? Apa itu, hyung?"

Yoongi terkekeh, ekornya bergerak mendekati ekor Jimin, melilitkan ekor mereka berdua.

"Pacar itu seperti ayah Tae dan bunda Kookie, mau ya?"

Jimin menelengkan kepala, mengingat-ingat pemilik barunya yang kesana kemari berduaan, tidak sendirian.

Mata Jimin berbinar bahagia, pacar berarti tidak sendirian, begitu?

Jimin mau!

"Mau, hyung!" Jimin mengeong antusias, kupingnya bergerak-gerak bahagia.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, taringnya terlihat. "Oke, chubs hari ini pacar hyung, ya?" tanya Yoongi, memastikan.

Kucing coklat lucu di depannya mengangguk, "Iya! Jimin pacar hyung." Kemudian kepalanya mendusel manja ke kepala Yoongi.

Siang itu Jimin resmi jadi pacar Yoongi, tanpa tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari pacaran.

.

* * *

.

Makan itu adalah waktu yang terbaik.

Jimin mengunyah makan siangnya dengan khidmat, lahap menghabiskan sekaleng ikan tuna di depannya.

Sementara Yoongi mengunyah ogah-ogahan di sampingnya, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan makan siangnya.

Taehyung hari ini libur bekerja, sementara Jungkook masih ada kuliah siang itu. Pemilik kucing yang rambutnya sudah agak gondrong itu menuang minum ke dua wadah minum kucingnya. Merah untuk Yoongi dan kuning untuk Jimin.

"Ini, diminum ya anak-anakku." Taehyung mengusak kepala kedua kucingnya semangat. Kedua kucingnya mengeong lucu lalu Taehyung beranjak berdiri meninggalkan mereka, hendak tidur siang di sofa.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang sudah menyalakan tv dengan badan selonjoran di sofa, kemudian kucing itu memanggil Jimin.

"Chubs, sini."

Jimin mendongak, matanya yang polos menatap Yoongi dan berjalan mendekati pacarnya. "Iya, hyung?"

Jimin mengeong bahagia, bahagia karena perutnya kenyang.

"Ayo, sini minum denganku." Yoongi menyundul wadah minum merahnya pelan.

Jimin menelengkan kepala, "Punya Jimin yang warna kuning, hyung."

"Iya." Yoongi mengangguk, "Tapi hyung ingin minum berdua dengan chubs, hm?"

Kucing kecil itu menunduk, menyundul malu samping kepala Yoongi. "Miaw~"

Yoongi terkekeh, gemas dengan tingkah Jimin yang malu-malu. Setelahnya kedua kucing beda ras itu minum berdua di wadah minum merah, mengabaikan wadah minum kuning yang masih penuh isinya.

.

* * *

.

Weekend itu adalah hari yang berat bagi Yoongi.

Karena itu adalah jadwalnya untuk mandi.

Yoongi tidak tahan melihat kucuran air dan menghadapi siraman air yang membuat bulu-bulunya lembab basah. Biasanya kucing hitam itu akan mengeong keras dan melompat dari bathtub, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Sekarang ada sosok Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau melakukan pencitraan diri.

Kucing hitam itu menahan mati-matian untuk tidak melompat dari bathtub, berlari kabur meninggalkan Jungkook yang kedapatan jadwal untuk memandikannya hari ini, itu semua karena keberadaan Jimin yang menatapnya dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Hyung…" Jimin mengeong lirih, matanya sayu melihat Yoongi yang dimandikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, chubs. Tidak dingin, kok." Yoongi berkata dengan nada senormal mungkin, padahal dia menggigil kedingan.

Jimin mengeong pelan dari tempatnya, suaranya terdengar memilukan.

Alhasil Yoongi menoleh menatap pacar kecilnya, memberikan seulas senyum yang tampak seperti menyeringai.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau dingin kita _cuddle_ bersama, ya?"

Perkataan menenangkan Yoongi membuat si kucing kecil yang terdiam gelisah itu perlahan-lahan tenang, Jimin mendengkur senang.

Yoongi menggigil di tempat, dalam hatinya merutuk bunda Kookie yang lama sekali menyabuninya.

Baru sepuluh menit kemudian acara memandikan Yoongi selesai. Kucing _Havana brown_ itu mengeong nyaman dibalut handuk tebal di pelukan Taehyung.

Tapi baru saja Yoongi merasa nyaman, suara Jimin terdengar.

"Bunda, dingin!" Jimin mengeong ribut di dalam bathtub. Yoongi langsung menengok ke pacar kecilnya, iba melihat si kecil yang tampak kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Ssst―Jimin tenang ya." Jungkook mengusap air ke sepanjang bulu-bulu tebal Jimin. Sosok Jimin yang mulanya gembul tampak kurus kecil karena bulunya basah.

"Hyung!" Jimin mengeong melihat Yoongi yang separuh kering hendak dibawa keluar oleh Taehyung.

"Hyung!"

Jimin yang mulanya tenang kini mengeong ribut. Jungkook kebingungan melihat kucing kecilnya yang tampak panik dan memberontak.

"Tae―Taehyung!" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung yang hampir keluar kamar. Pria tampan itu menoleh, menyelipkan kepalanya masuk.

"Ya, sayang?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung panik, "Bawa Yoongi ke dalam, Tae. Jimin tiba-tiba tidak bisa diam."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung, kemudian kembali masuk. Membawa Yoongi yang dibungkus handuk tebal ke dalam.

Saat melihat Yoongi yang kembali, Jimin sontak berhenti memberontak. Kucing itu mengeong dengan suara lirih memilukan.

"Miaw Hyung~"

"Baby, Chubs." Yoongi balas mengeong, melihat Jimin yang terdiam di bathtub dengan sekujur tubuh basah dan mata coklat yang memelas.

Jungkook takjub saat Jimin benar-benar tenang, hanya karena keberadaan Yoongi yang kembali masuk. Pria itu mempercepat mandi Jimin, paham betul kalau Yoongi masih perlu dikeringkan.

Kucing hitam itu mengeong pelan, menggigil kedinginan karena tidak segera dikeringkan yang membuat Taehyung memeluk Yoongi lebih erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin selesai dimandikan, kedua orang dengan kucing di pelukan itu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Beralih mengeringkan dan menyisir bulu kucing mereka agar tidak kusut.

Jimin mengeong sedih, merasa bersalah melihat Yoongi yang menggigil.

"Hyung, maaf miaw."

.

* * *

.

Jimin benar-benar menjadi diam setelah mandi.

Kucing kecil itu merasa bersalah karena ulahnya yang manja membuat Yoongi menggigil kedinginan. Kucing coklat itu tidur membola di box tidurnya, padahal biasanya dia akan menyelinap ke box tidur Yoongi untuk tidur bersama kucing jantan itu.

"Chubs?"

Jimin mengintip dari balik lengan, sosok Yoongi berdiri di depan box tidurnya.

"Meow..." Jimin merintih lirih.

Yoongi lantas meloncat naik, menggigit tengkuk Jimin dan membawa si kecil ke box tidurnya.

"Hyungg!" Jimin merengek selama dibawa Yoongi. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan lembut ke box tidur Yoongi.

"Kemari, chubs. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu." Yoongi merentangkan tangan, matanya separuh tertutup.

Jimin menatap Yoongi ragu, tapi perlahan-lahan dia merangsek maju, mendusel ke pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi memeluk nyaman tubuh mungil Jimin yang hangat. Kucing jantan itu hampir mendengkur sebelum suara Jimin membuatnya setengah terjaga.

"Hyung, maafkan Jimin."

Yoongi menunduk, melihat raut wajah Jimin yang murung. Kucing hitam itu memajukan wajah, menjilati sekujur wajah Jimin sayang.

"Maaf kenapa, chubs?"

Jimin mengeong, menggeliyat pelan. "Maaf membuat hyung kedinginan." Kata Jimin, paham betul bagaimana tidak sukanya kucing dengan air.

Kuping Jimin yang bergerak-gerak digigiti Yoongi gemas. "Tidak apa-apa, chubs. Tadi takut ya?"

Jimin langsung mengangguk. "Takut. Airnya dingin." ucap Jimin.

"Cup cup cup, tidak apa-apa. Tadi sudah hyung temani, kan?" Yoongi mengusap-usap dagunya ke pucuk kepala Jimin sayang, berbagi kehangatan di antara mereka.

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Um―terima kasih, hyung. Jimin sayang Yoongi hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celestaeal's Note :**

Hai,

Lama tidak berjumpa di ffn, ya?

Ini sudah dipublish beberapa bulan sebelumnya di akun wattpadku, aku lebih aktif disana akhir-akhir ini hehe

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Come Kitty, Purr Kitty!

Yoongi tidak menyangka Jimin akan se-menempel ini padanya.

Bayi kucing yang mulai tumbuh besar itu mengikuti Yoongi kemana-mana, menempelinya dan menyundul kepalanya manja.

Yoongi tidak keberatan, toh jika sudah waktunya musim kawin Yoongi bisa melakukan _itu_ pada Jimin tanpa paksaan.

Hehehe.

Tapi sepertinya Yoongi lupa, kalau Jimin itu masih bayi dan belum cukup umur untuk melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

* * *

.

 **Lil Meow Meow**

 **Yoonmin Fanfiction**

 **© celestaeal**

.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Panas sekali!

Yoongi yang biasanya sudah malas bergerak semakin malas karena cuaca yang semakin panas, maklum sekarang memang musim panas.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi, si anak kucing―Jimin, malah bermain-main bahagia di tower kucing.

Taehyung dan Jungkook membeli tower kucing besar untuk dua kucing mereka, tapi yang antusias memainkannya adalah Jimin. Yoongi bagian melihat keaktifan si anak kucing saja, dan juga menjaga si pacar kalau-kalau tersandung.

"Hyung!"

Jimin mengeong antusias dari tower. Yoongi menggeliyat, membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam sambil berjemur.

"Ya, chubs?"

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku bisa sampai sini!"

Yoongi melirik Jimin, pacar kecilnya itu sudah bisa memanjat hingga separuh tinggi tower. Yoongi tersenyum tipis meliat ekor gembul pacarnya bergoyang antusias.

"Chubs hebat. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh." Balas Yoongi.

Kemudian kucing jantan hitam itu meregangkan tubuh, menguap kecil mulai mengantuk. Yoongi memejamkan mata, merasa seperti papa muda yang bersantai sementara Jimin adalah anaknya yang sedang dalam masa aktif-aktifnya.

Yoongi mendadak lupa, kalau Jimin itu pacarnya.

Bukan anaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian berlalu dengan tenang, Yoongi mendengkur di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang hangat dengan Jimin meloncat-loncat di towernya.

Hingga teriakan Jimin terdengar.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi yang sudah terlelap damai terpaksa membuka mata, kepalanya terpaling melihat Jimin yang kini berada di puncak tower. Yoongi baru saja ingin memuji Jimin hebat, tapi malah suara mengeong penuh ketakutan Jimin yang terdengar.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa turun!" Jimin berseru panik, berputar-putar di puncak tower.

Yoongi mendesah pelan, beranjak bangun sambil meregangkan otot. Kemudian kucing hitam itu berjalan santai menuju tower.

"Chubs, jangan panik." Yoongi memberi peringatan bagi Jimin yang berputar-putar di atas karena ketakutan. Meski terlihat santai, Yoongi tetap mawas diri. Takut-takut kalau Jimin tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas sana.

Tapi, melihat paras imut Jimin yang menggemaskan membuat Yoongi tak ingin cepat-cepat beranjak menolongnya. Lihat saja, Jimin dengan kuping kecil yang terlipat kuyu penuh ketakutan dan mata sayu coklatnya yang menatap Yoongi memelas.

Ah, lucunya.

Yoongi terpesona sesaat melihat wajah super menggemaskan pacarnya itu. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi bengong di tempat kembali mengeong ribut, si kecil pacar Yoongi itu berdiri kaku di puncak tower karena rasa takut.

Suara Jimin membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk memanjat. Dulu waktu kecil dia hobi memanjat kesana kemari sampai-sampai membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook pusing, dia bisa meloncat jauh dan pandai menyembunyikan diri di lemari atas dapur yang membuat Ayah Tae dan Bunda Kookie kebingungan setengah mati mencarinya.

Jadi, intinya, memanjat tower itu hal yang sangat mudah bagi Yoongi.

Kucing hitam itu gesit melompat kesana kemari sampai ke atas. Jimin berseru bahagia melihat pacarnya yang terlihat gagah sekali menyusulnya sampai atas sana.

Sampai di puncak tower, baru saja Jimin ingin mendusel manja ke dagu Yoongi, kucing hitam itu terlebih dahulu menggigit tengkuknya yang membuat si bayi kucing kebingungan.

"Eh? Loh, hyun―MIAWW!" Jimin menjerit keras saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meloncat dari atas tower ke atas.

Untuk sepersekian detik yang menegangkan Jimin kira dia akan mati. Tapi, tidak.

Yoongi mendarat dengan anggun ke lantai, dengan Jimin yang dia bawa. Yoongi melepas gigitan tengkuk, membuat Jimin berdiri terhuyung dengan kaki gemetar.

"H―hyung…."

Kucing hitam itu duduk sambil menjilati bulunya sendiri. "Hm?"

"Yoongi hyung keren miaw!" Jimin berbinar menatap Yoongi. Bayi kucing itu berdiri dengan kaki gemetar dan mata berbinar cerah menatap pacarnya yang super keren.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, kaki depannya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jimin. "Lain kali jangan tinggi-tinggi memanjatnya, kalau hyung tidak ada bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan dari Yoongi membuat si bayi kucing langsung bungkam―kembali mengingat momen menegangkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Kuping kecil Jimin terlipat kuyu dan chubs kesayangan Yoongi itu menunduk dengan raut bersalah.

Yoongi tentu menyadari perubahan sikap Jimin yang menjadi murung. Lantas, kucing itu mendekati Jimin dan langsung menjilati area wajah pacarnya yang mungil penuh sayang.

"Hyung hanya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada chubs. Hyung khawatir." Kata Yoongi disertai sundulan lembut di kepala Jimin membuat bayi kucing itu refleks mengangkat wajah. Ekornya bergerak-gerak dengan mata coklatnya menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

"Hyung khawatir?" beo Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam.

Kucing jantan itu kemudian mengeong pelan sambil mendekati mulut Jimin dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tentu. Jimin-ie itu chubs kesayangan hyung. Tentu hyung khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada chubs."

Perkataan manis disertai kecupan lembut itu membuat si kucing kecil merona.

Refleks, Jimin beringsut mendekati Yoongi. Kemudian, kepala kecilnya menyundul rahang bawah kucing jantan itu malu-malu sambil mengeong lembut.

"Meow~ Maaf Jimin membuat Yoongi hyung khawatir, miaw."

.

* * *

.

"Hyung, bukankah Jimin semakin besar?"

Celetukan Jungkook siang hari itu membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepala memandang bayi kucing mereka yang sekarang sudah menjadi anak kucing sedang bermain-main dengan kantung plastik.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Jungkook menautkan alis, tangannya mengetuk asal meja. "Bukannya Jimin semakin um―gendut?"

Taehyung berkedip-kedip mendengar hal itu. Pria dewasa berambut pirang itu meletakkan ponsel di meja, kemudian melangkah mendekati Jimin yang sibuk bermain dan mengangkatnya.

"Hup!" Taehyung menggendong Jimin menuju meja makan―tempat Jungkook berada.

"Lihat, gendutnya karena bulu Jimin tebal." Taehyung menggaruk kepala Jimin membuat kucing itu mendongak keenakan.

Bibir Jungkook mengerucut, tangannya refleks terangkat untuk menggaruk perut depan Jimin. "Menurutku Jimin semakin gendut, hyung."

Jimin mengeong, protes dibilang gendut.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengecup cepat bibir Jungkook yang masih mengerucut. "Gendut itu wajar. Jimin kan, masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan."

Jungkook menatap Jimin khawatir, kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sama. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung terkekeh, menganggguk gemas. "Iya tidak apa-apa. Kenapa sih cemas sekali?"

Jungkook menggeleng, mengusap bulu tebal di perut Jimin pelan-pelan. "Aku hanya takut kalau…. Jimin hamil, hyung." ucap Jungkook lirih.

Perkataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terbahak-bahak, "Astaga―Jungkook.." tangan Taehyung yang bebas mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook membuat pria muda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jimin kan laki-laki, tidak mungkin dia hamil." Taehyung menggeleng-geleng dengan senyum geli.

"Lagipula kalau Jimin hamil, tentu kita tau siapa yang menghamilinya, kan?" tambah Taehyung.

Kemudian, kedua manusia itu kompak memandang kucing hitam jantan yang berjemur santai di dekat jendela.

Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan refleks menoleh―

"Meong?"

.

* * *

.

Jimin si baby chubs kesayangan Yoongi itu adalah kucing perasa.

Pasca dibilang gendut, kucing kecil itu menjadi murung yang membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Chubs?" Yoongi menyundul samping kepala Jimin pelan.

"Meong." Jimin yang tiduran di lantai balas mengeong lirih, tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Hei, kenapa?" Yoongi yang merasa janggal dengan sikap Jimin beringsut mendekat, kucing hitam itu ikut tiduran di samping Jimin, mengecupi wajahnya lembut.

"Hyung…" Jimin mengeong lemas, mau tak mau itu membuat Yoongi cemas.

"Ya?"

"Jimin…"

"Jimin kenapa?"

"Jimin…." Jimin menatap Yoongi memelas, "Jimin gendut ya, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi berkedip-kedip bingung.

Bingung karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yoongi lantas menatap Jimin dari bawah ke atas. Memang sih, Jimin kini mulai tumbuh menjadi anak kucing yang lincah. Pertumbuhan Jimin cukup drastis sebenarnya. Yoongi rasa, pertumbuhan Jimin bukan lagi dari bayi menjadi anak kucing. Tetapi, bayi menjadi dewasa.

Soalnya, Jimin sekarang berukuran cukup besar untuk anak kucing seusianya. Bulu-bulunya kini berubah menjadi sangat lebat. Warna bulunya juga berubah. Mulanya bulu Jimin berwarna coklat dan putih dengan dominasi coklat. Kini, warna putih mulai mendominasi dengan warna coklat menjadi kuning keemasan.

Perubahan Jimin ini membuat kucing itu menjadi semakin cantik.

Bukan cuman itu saja. Adalagi perubahan signifikan yang membuat Jimin semakin menarik di mata Yoongi.

Jimin semakin montok.

Otomatis, anak kucing itu menjadi semakin seksi.

Uhuk― _Yoon._

Tidak, Yoongi tidak berniat berpikiran jorok seperti itu kok.

Serius!

Memang dasarnya Jimin sekarang menjadi montok dan mau tidak mau Yoongi tentu melihat kemontokan Jimin yang seksi i―

"….ung―Hyung!"

Sundulan cukup keras Jimin ke kepalanya membuat kucing hitam itu tersadar dari lamunannya mengamati Jimin.

"Uh―apa?" Yoongi mengeong kaget.

"Jimin gendut, ya?" ulang Jimin.

Yoongi refleks menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Tidak, chubs tidak gendut."

"Sungguh?" Mata Jimin membola dengan binar-binar cerah.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Siapa yang bilang chubs gendut? Jimin tidak gendut kok." Kata Yoongi sambil menggigiti kuping kecil Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, Jimin kurus dong?"

Pertanyaan Jimin lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi berkedip bingung.

Kurus? Duh―

Kalau dibilang kurus, bohong namanya.

Jimin kan tidak kurus.

"Um―" Yoongi memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang pas. "Jimin…"

"Jimin?"

Bola mata Yoongi berputar kesana kemari, kebingungan mencari kata yang pas. "Jimin….. Jimin seksi! Iya, seksi!"

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin mengeong bingung, "Seksi itu apa―miaw?"

"Seksi itu seperti chubs, tidak kurus juga tidak gendut. Pas." Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, Jimin seksi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kaki depannya mengangkat kaki depan Jimin yang kecil kemudian dia mengecup paw mungil Jimin lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi, meski Jimin kurus ataupun gendut. Jimin akan tetap menjadi chubs kesayangan hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum, matanya berkedip menggoda Jimin.

"H―hyung, miaw~" Jimin mengeong, tersipu. Ekornya berayun kesana kemari karena dibuat malu oleh kucing jantan dewasa di depannya. Sementara itu, Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat tingkah lucu Jimin.

Ya, Jimin tumbuh semakin besar dan itu bukan masalah besar bagi Yoongi karena kucing hitam itu menyukai si kucing kecil apa adanya.

Meski sebenarnya ada sisi negative yang kurang Yoongi sukai dari pertumbuhan Jimin.

Kenyataan bahwa Yoongi sekarang mulai kesusahan membawa Jimin kesana kemari karena bobot tubuhnya yang bertambah.

Padahal, salah satu hobi Yoongi kan menggigit tengkuk Jimin dan menggendong kucing kecil itu kesana kemari.

Duh―

.

* * *

.

"Aung~"

Kegiatan favorit Jimin itu saat Yoongi menjilatinya. Si kecil itu suka sekali saat Yoongi mulai menjilati wajah dan badannya, apalagi saat kucing jantan itu mulai menggigiti kuping kecilnya penuh rasa gemas.

Jimin suka!

Seperti sekarang, kedua kucing beda ras itu bergelung di box tidur abu-abu Yoongi dimana si kucing jantan berjenis _Havana Brown_ itu fokus menjilati pacar bayi kesayangannya. Jimin sih senang-senang saja dimanja seperti ini, malah kucing kecil itu sudah memejamkan mata keenakan.

"Purr~" Jimin mendengkur puas.

Sepertinya si kecil tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mendengkur keras saat Yoongi menjilat dan menggaruk balik kupingnya. Namun entah kenapa, mendengarnya membuat Yoongi berhenti terpaku.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin membuka kedua mata, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sayu. Heran karena Yoongi berhenti menjilatinya. Bayi kucing yang mulai beranjak besar itu memandang wajah tampan pacarnya yang melamun.

"Hyung?" Jimin mendusel rahang bawah Yoongi manja.

Tindakannya itu membuat Yoongi tersadar. Kucing hitam itu gelagapan menyadari Jimin yang mendusel dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Uh, ya chubs?"

"Hyungie~" Jimin mengeong pelan, manja.

"Hum? Apa, chubs? Maaf, tadi hyung melamun." Yoongi memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung melamunkan apa?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi berkedip, kaki depannya naik untuk memeluk Jimin. "Tidak melamunkan apa-apa. Hyung peluk, ya?"

Jimin mengeong bahagia, antara senang karena dia dipeluk Yoongi dan rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya. Jimin kembali menutup mata, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Tidak menyadari Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

* * *

.

Malam di kediaman Kim harusnya menjadi malam yang tenang.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini.

Tengah malam, Yoongi terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh yang membuatnya bergidik dan mengeong dengan suara keras.

Alhasil Yoongi duduk, meski badannya terasa berat dan bulu-bulu di punggungnya serasa berdiri karena rasa tak nyaman.

"Rrrr―" Yoongi mendengkur, suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya dan hal itu menyebabkan Jimin yang mulanya tertidur perlahan bangun.

"Uh? Hyung?" Paw mungil Jimin terjulur, matanya yang tertutup kini separuh terbuka.

Jimin mengerjapkan mata melihat sosok Yoongi yang terduduk kaku di atas box ranjang mereka. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan adalah lampu kuning remang-remang dari dapur yang jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga membuat sosok Yoongi terlihat seperti siluet hitam yang menyeramkan.

"Meow?" Jimin mengeong kebingungan, melihat keterdiaman Yoongi yang mulutnya tak henti mendesis keras.

"Hyung? Kena―MIAWW!"

Belum selesai perkataannya, Jimin dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

Yoongi menyergapnya!

Kucing hitam itu menindih badannya, memenjarakan Jimin di bawahnya dengan mulut menggigit tengkuk Jimin sehingga kucing kecil itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hyung? Hyung? Miaw!" Jimin mengeong ribut.

Ada apa dengan Yoongi?

Jimin memberontak, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun, tindakannya itu malah membuat Yoongi mengeong semakin keras.

"Rawrr!"

Jimin diam membeku ketakutan. Suara Yoongi terdengar lain dari biasanya, pelukan Yoongi juga terasa berbeda. Jimin semakin ketakutan saat melihat kaki depan Yoongi yang mengukungnya mulai mengeluarkan cakar.

"Hrr―rawr."

Yoongi menggeram rendah dari atas. Jimin yang terperangkap di bawahnya menatap kalut sekelilingnya. Kucing kecil itu ketakutan dan kebingungan, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Yoongi tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun.

Aneh. Yoongi tidak seperti Yoongi yang biasanya.

Yoongi kenapa?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menyergap Jimin. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Karena Jimin juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, kucing itu hanya bisa mendengung dan menutup wajah dengan paw mungilnya menutupi ketakutan.

Perlakuan tak biasa Yoongi membuat tubuh kecilnya gemetar tak karuan. Apalagi saat beberapa menit kemudian Jimin merasakan gesekan-gesekan tidak wajar di punggung dan area bawahnya.

" _Hiks_ ―miaw."

Jimin mengeong lemah dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Siapapun, tolong!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celestaeal's note :**

Halo~  
Berjumpa lagi dengan Lil Meow Meow

Yup, aku pikir banyak yang bisa menebak; apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi?


	3. Purr Kitty, Look Kitty!

.

Taehyung terbangun tengah malam karena suara gaduh.

Pria dewasa itu menautkan alis, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan mata disipitkan. Sesaat, dia merasa ter-disorientasi sebelum akhirnya mengerang lirih. Dia berniat kembali tidur saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamar.

Suara kucing.

Taehyung menggaruk pelipisnya, dengan berat hati mengangkat tubuh, duduk di atas ranjang terkantuk-kantuk. Jungkook di sebelahnya masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Saat melihatnya Taehyung tersenyum, gemas dengan pacarnya.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membungkuk untuk mencium pucuk hidung kekasihnya, suara ribut di luar lagi-lagi mengganggunya.

Taehyung berdecak lirih. Tidak biasanya kucingnya ribut saat malam-malam begini.

Si Kim beringsut bergerak dari ranjang tidak semangat. Berniat untuk sekedar mengecek apa yang membuat kucingnya mengeong ribut di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sambil meregangkan tubuh, pria Kim itu menguap dan mengusak rambut berantakannya. Pria berambut pirang itu membuka pintu kamar, berjalan lurus menuju dinding di ruang tengah dan menyalakan saklar lampu.

Taehyung mulanya berpikir ada hal-hal gaib yang mengganggu kucingnya sampai mereka mengeong ribut.

Tapi hal yang dia lihat saat lampu menyala benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Disana, di box kucing abu-abu milik Yoongi, di tempat biasanya kedua kucingnya tidur dengan damai, terlihat sesosok kucing jantan dewasa berwarna hitam terlihat sedang mencoba melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak kucing jantan berusia kurang dari satu tahun.

Dan hal itu, membuat mata Taehyung melotot dan berteriak histeris.

"YOONGI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

* * *

 **Lil Meow Meow**

 **Yoonmin Fanfiction**

 **©celestaeal**

* * *

.

Taehyung memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi.

Pria itu berdiri di ruang tengah dengan mata tertutup, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku kucingnya yang bar-bar.

Di sofa, kekasihnya―Jeon Jungkook terlihat sedang memangku anak kucing gembul berwarna putih, korban dari pelecehan seksual kucing kelebihan hormon berjenis _Havana Brown._

"Dengar, Yoongi. Sudah berapa kali daddy bilang padamu kalau Jimin itu masih kecil?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung mengomel ke kucing hitam yang dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam kandang besar, telunjuknya mengacung-acung ke si kucing.

Yoongi di dalamnya terlihat gusar, tidak tampak bersalah di dalam kandangnya. Bahkan, bola mata berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran kuning itu menatap penuh minat melewati Taehyung lurus ke arah Jimin―seolah-olah Taehyung itu manusia tak kasat mata.

"Yoongiii!"

Taehyung berseru, kesal karena tak digubris.

"Sudahlah, hyung." Jungkook berujar dari sofa, tangannya mengelus-elus lembut bulu putih Jimin. "Kasihan Yoongi dimarahi seperti itu. Ini bahkan belum pagi, astaga! Besok pagi-pagi kita bawa Yoongi ke dokter, oke?" tambah Jungkook sambil menguap.

Sejujurnya, pria bermarga Jeon itu benar-benar lelah dan tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain tidur. Tapi, teriakan tengah malam Taehyung membangunkannya dan dengan berat hati membuatnya meninggalkan ranjang seksinya.

Hanya untuk mendengar cerocosan panik Taehyung kalau Yoongi sedang melakukan _sesuatu_ pada Jimin.

Demi Tuhan, ini musim kawin, kan?

Wajar dong kalau begitu.

Tapi menjadi tidak wajar karena Taehyung bercerita seolah-olah Yoongi adalah kucing yang kerasukan setan dan dengan tidak tahu malu mencabuli kucing polos bernama Jimin.

 _Great._

Kekasihnya itu selain memiliki kadar ketampanan yang tinggi juga memiliki kadar kebodohan yang cukup tinggi.

Yah, mentang-mentang bodoh itu gratis lalu diborong semua.

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas melihat kekasihnya yang (masih) uring-uringan di depan kandang Yoongi. Jimin; si korban pelecehan di pangkuannya saja tetap tenang, meski sedari tadi dia hanya mengeong saat Taehyung mengomeli Yoongi.

(Diam-diam Jungkook terkikik, membayangkan kalau Taehyung seperti ayah mertua yang galak seperti di drama-drama.)

Karena terlalu mengantuk akhirnya Jungkook berdiri, melangkah menuju Taehyung dengan Jimin di pelukan. Pemuda itu mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Taehyung, lalu berbicara dengan mata yang sengaja dilebarkan lucu.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jimin juga tidak apa-apa, kan. Kasihan Yoongi, sudah ditaruh dalam kandang lalu masih hyung marahi." Ujarnya.

Seolah membenarkan ucapan pemiliknya, Jimin menggeliat kecil di pelukan Jungkook, melepaskan diri lalu melompat mendekati kandang Yoongi. Kucing kecil itu mengeong dan menyundul kandang dengan kepalanya.

Di dalamnya, Yoongi menggeram pelan, mengikuti tingkah Jimin―ikut menyundulkan kepala.

Jungkook terkikik melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan keduanya, terlihat jelas kalau keberatan dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Jungkook mengusap-usap lengan Taehyung, mengerling menatap kekasihnya dengan mata bulat yang sengaja dilebarkan lagi untuk terlihat lucu.

"Sudah, ya? Ayo tidur saja." Bujuk Jungkook.

Taehyung terlihat enggan awalnya, tapi tiga detik kemudian dia menghela nafas, memijit dahi seolah menyerah kalah.

"Oke, baiklah. Ayo, tidur. Besok kita bawa Yoongi ke dokter."

Di sampingnya Jungkook bersorak kecil lalu menggeret Taehyung ke kamar mereka, tak lupa mematikan saklar lampu ruang tengah, meninggalkan kedua kucingnya dalam dunia mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Yoongi hyung"

Jimin mengeong lembut. Kucing kecil itu menatap nanar Yoongi yang terjebak di dalam kandang.

Terlihat dekat namun juga jauh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Chubs..." Yoongi tersenyum lemah ke arah Jimin, tubuhnya masih terasa tidak nyaman, tapi tidak separah tadi. Pikirannya yang berkabut sudah hilang sepenuhnya meski badannya masih panas.

"Maafkan aku." Yoongi mengeong pelan, lidahnya terjulur dari sela-sela jeruji kandang, sebisa mungkin menjilati wajah Jimin.

Jimin mengeong sedih dari tempatnya, padahal jarak mereka sedekat ini tapi mereka tidak bisa dengan bebas bersentuhan.

"Yoongi hyung tidak salah, jangan minta maaf." Balas Jimin. _Exotic shorthair_ itu merengut sedih saat mengingat kembali ayah Tae memarahi pacarnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, duduk serapat mungkin dengan jeruji kandang. Di sampingnya Jimin ikut menggulung diri, tidak berniat untuk menjauh dari Yoongi, setelah itu menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur di sini, Chubs. Tidur di box, ya?"

Suara Yoongi yang serak membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepala, kucing itu malah beringsut lebih dekat.

"Tidak mau, mau dekat Yoongi hyung."

"Nanti kau kedinginan, sayang. Tidur di box saja ya."

Jimin merengut, membuka sebelah mata, mengintip Yoongi dari sela-sela paw-nya.

"Tidur di box tanpa Yoongi hyung juga dingin, lebih baik aku disini." Kata Jimin dengan kuping terlipat kuyu.

Yoongi mau tak mau bungkam, menyerah kalah. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak kalau Jimin menatapnya seperti _itu_.

Tentu tidak bisa.

Jadi, dia membiarkan Jimin menggulung diri di sisi kandang, sebisa mungkin tidur merapat berbagi kehangatan meski keduanya terhalang oleh jeruji kandang.

.

* * *

.

Ayah Tae pagi-pagi membuat Jimin kesal.

Pagi ini ayah Tae membuka kandang Yoongi―si pacar, tapi bukannya dibiarkan keluar, Yoongi malah dimasukkan ke dalam kandang yang lebih kecil, persis seperti kandang miliknya dulu yang berwarna kuning. Hanya saja, warna kandang Yoongi berwarna merah.

Kemudian, ayah Tae bersama bunda Kookie pergi membawa Yoongi, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di apartemen.

Jimin tentu mengeong kesal.

Sudah tidak bertemu Yoongi, sekarang ditinggal sendirian.

Jimin bosan, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Anak kucing itu melipat kaki di box abu-abu Yoongi, mengendus bau khas Yoongi yang tertinggal disana.

Jimin rindu.

Ah, Yoongi cepatlah pulang.

.

* * *

.

Saat Yoongi pulang, Jimin mengeong ribut karena gembira.

Tapi, tidak dengan Yoongi.

Kucing hitam itu membola di pojok kandang (ayah Tae kembali memasukkan Yoongi ke kandang besar setelah pulang) tidak menengok Jimin sama sekali.

"Miaw... Hyung?" Jimin mengeong sedih. Anak kucing itu berdiri di samping kandang Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak menggubrisnya. Hal itu membuat Jimin sedih. Dia melipat kuping dan menggulung dirinya sekecil mungkin di samping kandang, ekornya dia sembunyikan di antara lipatan kaki.

"Aw, lucunya." Jungkook yang lewat melihat Jimin. Si kecil itu makin terlihat mungil melipat kaki seperti itu. Jimin menengok ke pemiliknya, suara meong lirih keluar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jimin kenapa?"

Jungkook membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi dengan Jimin. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur, menggaruk sepanjang telinga dan dagu Jimin.

"Jimin khawatir, ya?" tebak Jungkook. Anak kucingnya kembali mengeong, seolah mengiyakan.

"Yoongi tidak apa-apa, dia sedang musim kawin. Jimin jangan sedih ya, besok-besok bisa main-main lagi dengan Yoongi kok." Ujar Jungkook dengan senyum lebar, gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu.

Jimin kembali mengeong dan membalik tubuh, tiduran di lantai dengan kepala terangkat. Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkahnya dan semakin semangat menggaruk ke sekitar leher dan badan Jimin.

Terlampau nyaman, mata Jimin perlahan tertutup, hingga akhirnya si kecil pulas tertidur di samping kandang.

.

* * *

.

 _Hindari Jimin!_

Yoongi berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya.

Kucing jantan itu merengut dalam gulungan tubuhnya, tidak benar-benar tidur. Dari tadi, di luar kandang Jimin mengeong pilu dan Yoongi menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak beranjak mendekati Jimin, menjilati wajah pacar kecilnya atau membaui wangi Jimin.

Bukan apa, tapi Yoongi tidak percaya dengan pengendalian dirinya saat ini.

Yoongi paham sekali apa yang sedang dirinya alami. Dia sekarang sedang masa birahi, saat-saat menyebalkan dimana instingnya selalu menuntut untuk mengawini kucing lain dan melampiaskan hormonnya yang berlebih.

Yoongi takut kalau-kalau dia melakukan hal yang menyakiti Jimin.

Seperti semalam, misalnya.

Yoongi tidak bisa lupa saat Jimin mengeong ketakutan di bawahnya, paw mungil Jimin menutupi wajahnya dan Yoongi berani bertaruh kalau Jimin menangis semalam.

Untung saja Taehyung datang. Kalau tidak, Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa dia lakukan ke Jimin. (Seperti menggagahinya secara paksa, mungkin?)

Karena itu sekarang Yoongi lebih memilih menghindari Jimin daripada dia kelepasan.

Cukup lama Yoongi menggulung dirinya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia terlelap sampai terbangun separuh sadar karena mendengar suara kandang dibuka.

Yoongi mendongak, melihat Taehyung yang menunduk ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian badannya diangkat, dimasukkan ke kandang merah. Yoongi yang terkantuk-kantuk tidak merespon apa-apa, pasrah dibawa entah kemana oleh Taehyung.

Yoongi yang tidur-tiduran di dalam kandang merah benar-benar terbangun saat merasakan guncangan familiar di sekitarnya. Dari sela kandang Yoongi menggeliat, kemudian dia melongok dan mendapati dirinya berada di di dalam benda yang manusia sebut sebagai mobil.

Kucing hitam itu mengeong, bertanya-tanya hendak dibawa kemana dia.

Yoongi janji akan mencakar wajah ayah Tae sebagai bentuk penolakan tegas kalau sampai dibawa lagi ke ruangan penuh aroma disinfektan yang menusuk hidung seperti pagi tadi.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Yoongi mendengus. Si hitam kembali menggeliat, badannya yang masih panas terasa makin panas saja berada di dalam kandang kecil ini. Kucing jantan itu mengeong kembali, kali ini cukup keras dan berulang-ulang.

"Ayah Tae! Bunda Kookie! Mrawr!"

Cukup lama Yoongi mengeong sambil mendesis, kesal tak dianggap dan iritasi karena birahi membakar tubuh membuat kucing itu sesekali mengumpat.

Hingga akhirnya mesin mobil berhenti. Yoongi merasakan kandangnya dibawa ke suatu tempat, refleks Yoongi menaikkan ekor waspada.

Yoongi diam di tempat, meski dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari dalam kandang, hidung dan telinganya masih berfungsi untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada suara aneh, tapi bau-bau yang dia cium tidak familiar. Apalagi saat akhirnya kandang tidak terguncang lagi, Yoongi spontan mengeryit mencium bau tajam buah-buahan.

Yoongi merengut, baunya menusuk hidung si kucing yang sensitive.

Yoongi di dalam kandang masih berusaha menyesuaikan hidung dengan bau tajam saat pintu terbuka.

Tangan yang Yoongi kenal baik sebagai tangan Taehyung terjulur menariknya keluar. Yoongi menggeliat, enggan keluar dari kandang. Begitu Yoongi berada di luar, bau tajam buah-buahan tercium semakin kental sampai-sampai Yoongi ingin kabur. Sayangnya tangan Taehyung menahan tubuhnya.

"Noona yakin tidak keberatan?"

Suara familiar terdengar. Yoongi mengerling, itu Jungkook berada samping kirinya.

"Tentu, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku merasa terbantu sekali."

Suara tidak familiar tedengar. Yoongi menengok, di depan Jungkook duduk sosok perempuan muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat.

Coklat seperti bulu di kuping Jimin.

Ah, tiba-tiba Yoongi rindu pacar kecilnya yang lucu.

Yoongi melamun di gendongan Taehyung (melamunkan pacarnya, tentu saja. Apalagi?) sampai garukan di kuping membuatnya terpaksa mendongak.

"Meong?"

Di atasnya kepala Jungkook muncul dengan senyum lebar. "Yoongi baik-baik ya disini, jangan nakal." ucap Jungkook.

Yoongi menelengkan kepala, gagal paham.

"Kami akan menjemputmu tiga hari lagi. Jangan merepotkan." Kali ini suara Taehyung terdengar.

Kucing hitam itu tidak berkomentar apapun sampai tubuhnya diturunkan ke lantai. Spontan Yoongi mendesis, tidak familiar dengan sekeliling.

Belum sempat menyesuaikan diri, Yoongi merasakan ada kucing lain yang sama-sama diturunkan di depannya. Yoongi mendongak untuk mengecek dan sedetik setelahnya, dia mengeryit. Di hadapannya sekarang ada kucing asing dengan bau tajam buah-buahan menguar dari bulu berwarna kuning emas.

Kucing betina.

Sontak mata Yoongi melebar.

Adanya kucing betina, tempat asing, dan kata-kata pemiliknya tentang dirinya yang dititipkan berputar-putar di kepala Yoongi.

Kaki Yoongi menjadi kaku dan refleks kucing jantan itu menaikkan ekor dengan mulut mendesis penuh ancaman. Diam-diam Yoongi berharap apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang tidak terjadi.

Tapi, tepukan pelan di punggung dan suara familiar Jungkook menghancurkan harapan kecilnya.

"Yoongi, kenalkan. Ini Suran."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.


End file.
